1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a digital broadcast receiving apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a digital broadcast receiving apparatus and method that quickly outputs digital broadcast contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital broadcasting systems can be implemented using various standards, such as the Korean Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) standard, the European Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB) standard, the Chinese Digital Media Broadcasting Terrestrial (DMB-T) standard, etc. Among the various digital broadcasting standards, only the DMB system will be described as an example for sake of convenience.
Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) refers to a multimedia broadcast that is capable of superior sound quality and multi-channel audio services, to video services that are not disconnected even during high-speed movements, and to a variety of data services such as broadcasting information, news, traffic and transportation information, etc. through an integrated terminal at home, in a vehicle, and in outdoor environments.
The DMB system is a multimedia broadcasting system in which a European Digital Audio Broadcasting (DAB) system is combined with a video service. The DAB system has been designed to digitize existing AM and FM radio broadcasting and to provide audio and data services. The DAB system is referred to as “EUREKA 147 DAB.”.
Compared to broadcasting through analog television, DAB requires more time to change broadcast channels and to receive the DAB through the changed DAB broadcast channel. In more detail, when a DAB broadcast channel is changed by a user, the user receives the DAB only after 1) the broadcast signals are stably received through the changed DAB broadcast channel over a predetermined time and are processed to generate a transport stream, 2) the transport stream is processed to generate video and/or audio data, and 3) the video and/or audio data are buffered. These processes require processing time and delay the output of the video and/or audio data. Therefore, a way is needed to quickly provide digital broadcasts to users utilizing digital broadcasting technology.